Ichigo Falling For Ryou?
by xPlatinumWolf
Summary: In this Ichigo slowly starts to fall in love with none other than Ryou. Don't worry, this is just the first part. :


Keiichiro walked into the café, it had just opened up for the day. He happily swung open the pink doors and invited himself into the empty and clean building. "Soon this place will be filled with people once again." Keiichiro quietly said to himself in a happy manner. Not a minute after Keiichiro had entered the café, Ryou stepped in as well hair still wet from just getting out of a warm shower. "Ready to get this place running?" He asked, almost with a smile on his grumpy face. Even though he seemed annoyed most of the time, when it came to Keiichiro he was always polite and kind. "Sure am, now all we need is the girls." Keiichiro giggled, "They're the main attraction anyway." Ryou couldn't disagree with that, because even thought he wanted to say that Ichigo couldn't attract a fly, he knew that was untrue and that running through his head brought a smile to his flawless face.

… Later that day.

"I'm so tired of her always being late!" Mint almost yelled to Zakuro in a complaining voice, crossing her arms. Zakuro continued sweeping up the floor, hardly paying any attention to what Mint said. Mint always found something to complain about, even when Ichigo was there on time. "Ichigo onee-chan will be here soon!" Pudding said in an excited voice while she brought some dishes into the kitchen. "Soon just isn't good enough, Pudding." Mint answered back almost lecturing Pudding.

Almost a half an hour later the doors of the café swung open, "Sorry I'm late!" she said franticly running in almost slipping on the newly cleaned and damp floor. "Ichigo!" Minto said in a threatening voice. "You're late! Why did you even bother coming? We only have a half an hour of work left! We did everything; you might as well just go home!" Mint was going all out yelling at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Mint with a frightened look to her brown eyes, "Gosh Mint, I didn't know me being here meant so much to you…" Ichigo dashed towards Mint, arms spread out hoping to land a hug. Mint seen the attempt coming and swept out of the way, thus Ichigo fell flat on her face. "Nice try Ichigo, but your little sulk up tricks aren't going to work with me." Crossing her arms once again, Minto sat back down at her table. Lettuce walked over to Ichigo, offering to give her a hand, "Are you okay Ichigo?" she asked, obviously concerned. Ichigo paused, "…Yes Lettuce, I'm fine." She said, obviously lying. Helping herself up Ichigo stood on her feet, and then swept herself clean.

Keiichiro walked from the kitchen area, "Alright girls, you all can go home thanks for your good work." He paused once he seen Ichigo there, "Ichigo, myself and Ryou need to have a talk with you." Ichigo sighed, she thought to herself 'this is it Ichigo, you really did it this time. You where so late that now they're going to fire you. What kind of ditz does that?' Snapping out of her thoughts she nodded her head, "Okay…" Was all she could say before walking towards the kitchen area, zombie-like, awaiting her destiny.

Slowly Ichigo entered the kitchen, a frown on her face. Once Ryou seen Ichigo walk in he almost tipped off his chair, he thought Ichigo hadn't shown up for work. "Ichigo! Never be late again!" He yelled out of reaction, frantically getting up off the chair and pointing at her. Ichigo jumped, not expecting that kind of reaction from him. "… I-I-I'm sorry Ryou, it's just…" Ryou cut her off, "I don't care what it just was! You're late for your job! I don't pay you to be late! I pay you here to be on time! Do you know how much…?" Ryou was forced to stop yelling due to the outbreak of crying from Ichigo. His heart sunk at the sight of it. "I'm s-sorry!" She sobbed, falling to her knees on the floor. "It's just Masaya and his family moved out of town today, and we had to break up because of it." Her crying continued. Keiichiro quickly grabbed a tissue for Ichigo's fragile eyes. "It's alright Ichigo, because that's not really why I asked you to come in… If you're willing to listen I need you to hear this." Keiichiro said with a charming smile on his face. "You're being followed by a weird type of force, and I'm not sure what it is just yet." Keiichiro said, with a confused look to his face. Ryou added, "Yeah, it's nothing like we've ever monitored." Ichigo stopped sobbing, and wiped her eyes, "What? Something's following me?" Keiichiro nodded his head, "We know it's very dangerous though so that being said Ryou will follow you everywhere you go." Ichigo's eyes widened, "What!? Ryou!? You've got to be kidding me!" Keiichiro laughed, "No, I'm not kidding you." Ichigo paused for a second before smiling largely, "Well he can't go to school with me! At least I'll be free there…" Ichigo trailed off thinking about school without Masaya. Keiichiro couldn't help but laugh, "Well Ichigo Ryou will be in school with you, he just transferred to your school." Ichigo screamed, "What!? But he's nineteen!" Ryou sighed, placing his right hand on his forehead, "Ichigo just get over it, and I don't like the fact either." Ichigo pouted, "Ryou you're so mean! I won't be able to handle you being with my everywhere!" Ichigo said sulking. Keiichiro still had the same smile on his face, "Well Ichigo, you're dismissed. You too Ryou." The two of nodded and they where on their way out the door before Keiichiro touched Ryou lightly on the shoulder, "Take good care of her." Ryou nodded and left the café with Ichigo.

While walking, Ichigo is completely lost in thought. Ryou notices and looks over at the saddened Ichigo and finally decides to speak, "Ichigo, what's wrong? Masaya isn't worth it…" Ryou trailed off, not meaning to say what he did. Ichigo looked over at Ryou, her hair flicking with the speed she turned, "What!? Why would you say something like that? It's not like you." She paused, staring at Ryou. Ryou just blushed a little, flicking a piece of hair out of his face, "Well I just said it to make you happy; god it wasn't true." Ichigo sighed, "I thought so." They continued walking before Ichigo spoke once again, "Ryou, why do you hate me so much?" She frowned. Ryou shot a glare at her, "Ichigo, I don't hate you. I care for you." Another thing he didn't really mean to say. He paused, starring at the ground. The rest of the trip to Ichigo's house was quiet; no one spoke a word but Ichigo thought to herself about her and Ryou the entire way home…

… To be continued.


End file.
